1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an arrangement of joining members together in an abutting locked relationship, particularly in the picture frame art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,490 by inventor Donald P. Herbert teaches picture frame construction by use of one or two locking joints at each joinder which engages slots or channels at each end of the members to be joined. The locking joints are slightly smaller in dimension than their corresponding mating groove in the members for ease of insertion therein. The locking joints, when in position, are locked to the joined members by screws, shims, wedges or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,684 by inventor Peter P. Grad teaches angled fastener means for joining abutting picture frame members not unlike those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,490 above. The fastening members snap into the locking grooves after the frame members are abutted into position. The fastening members are rectangular in cross-section and have a width slightly greater than the width of its receiving groove opening and a thickness or depth slightly less than the depth of the groove. The fastening members are constructed of rigid material, such as a phenolic plastic.
These prior art joints when properly executed are often difficult and time consuming to make, since individual frame members must be held tightly in aligned positions relative to one another while the locking joints or fastening members are secured to the frame members or installed by driving them into the frame member grooves. These fastening systems more often than not, especially when used by do-it-yourselfers, provide a loose rather than the desired tight abutting relationship of the joined frame members, the frame members are split when the screw, shims, wedges or the like are installed for the purpose of locking, the groove entrance wall are distorted by the forcing of the joining keys thereon resulting in damage to the frame members, a loose abutting joint and the lack of sufficient friction between the joining key and the groove surface to maintain the key in its desired position for maintaining the frame members in their tight abutting relationship during the life of the completed frame.
A successful, simple and inexpensive framing system avoiding the shortcomings and disadvantages of the existing frame systems has not been available until the emergence of the present invention.